


Cock and Pinstripes

by Sinistretoile



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, POV First Person, Photo Shoots, Pinstripes, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Suit Kink, Suit Porn, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom invites his girlfriend to the 'Pinstripe suit' photo shoot. But can she handle the tension him looking devastating in not one but FOUR different, body-molding suits?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cock and Pinstripes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the pictures of Tom in the blue, purple, brown and grey pinstripe suits.

I watched him from the sidelines, glancing at the monitor every now and then. There were so many people crowded around that I thought it best to stay out of the way. He'd shown up to the shoot in a blue pinstripe that screamed and his favorite knit tie. That set my blood boiling. -He- set my blood boiling. He raised a groomed eyebrow at me when he caught my flush and lip biting. His slow, sure steps brought him from the clutch of people near the cameras to my out-in-the-open hiding spot.  
Tom's fingertips touched my waist and he leaned in to kiss my cheek. The chaste touch of lips flared my fire. His breath smelled of mint and whiskey. I nuzzled my cheek against his. "You look positively scrumptious."  
"Are you planning on eating me, love?" He grinned down at me, knowing that my imagination was running off with those words.  
"Oh yes, I'm going to taste every inch of you then devour you." I gave both my eyebrows a flick and pressed the tip of my tongue between my teeth. His grin faltered. He looked around before ducking his head to take my lips. I reached up to pet his tie and lapel as he kissed me softly but insistently. "I'm glad you invited me today."  
"I'm glad you came."  
I pulled the sweater tighter around me as he went to work, disappearing into a building to change from the blue into a dark purple pinstripe that made me squeak. I could have sworn he heard because he looked over at me after signing some autographs for fans. He met my gaze as I rolled my tongue over my lips and looked pointedly at his body. They took the shots the needed, re-staging and repeating a few. I loved to watch him work. Acting or 'modeling', it didn't matter. He made it look effortless.  
Tom disappeared into the building a second time to reemerge in a brown pinstripe with a checked shirt. He glanced my way and the look in his eyes made me press my thighs together. He knew what affect him a suit had on me. My lips parted and I looked away. He posed with a bicycle and took a few more shots.  
The last suit he tormented me with was a grey. I melted. He made a point of finding me in the crowd and giving me the look I'd only seen in moments of passion. The suit fit him so snugly, his cock was almost obscene. I licked my lips, eager to free him and eat him like I'd teased. A condition made worse when my lover was asked to run. His thighs. His fucking thighs.  
I excused myself to go INSIDE for some air. I shut myself in the bathroom, breathing slowly through my nose. I looked at myself in the mirror. Flushed, that could be explained by the chill. My lips, rich and swollen from my biting them, would be harder to explain. The sweater hid my hardened nipples and the dark denim made the wetness from my cunt harder to see, thankfully.  
I closed my eyes and continued to breathe slowly through my nose, gripping the sink. But he kept swimming into my mind. The dull throb between my thighs would not subside. I started with a squeak at the soft knock on the door. "Just a minute."  
"Darling, it's me. Are you alright?"  
I whipped open the door and there he stood. Barefoot, blue shirt halfway buttoned, tie loose around his neck and he looked painfully breath-taking. I whimpered. His eyes flared with possession and his look of concern dissolved into one of need. I grabbed him by the ends of the tie and pulled him into the bathroom. Our mouths crashed together, tongues fighting for control. He flailed blindly until he found the door and flung it closed. My back came up against the wall. Tom broke the kiss, his forehead pressed to mine. He cupped my face and held it, looking deeply into my eyes.  
"We can't in the bathroom on a job, dearest."  
"Then you clear the rest of the evening because I want you so bad I can't think straight."  
He kissed me deeply, pressing my body with his. "I can tell." One hand teased a line between my breasts and down the center of my belly. His fingers rubbed and pinched my cunt through my jeans. My shoulders pressed against the wall and my hips pushed out. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "You're practically shaking, darling."  
"Don't make me beg, Tom."  
"But you're so pretty when you're kneeling."  
"I could kneel now." His hand at my jaw moved to my hair and pulled hard, making me gasp. Our open mouths hovered together.  
"I said not here."  
"Where then? When? I want you, Tom." My hands skimmed down his chest. One grabbed his waistband, the other his semi-hard cock. "I need you."  
He grunted, his hips reflexively bucking into my head. "I need to finish up with Luke. Be a good girl until then and I'll give you what you want."  
I rubbed him through the dress slacks, nipping at his lips where they hovered over mine. "And what you want."  
"I always want you." We grinned at each other before a knock ended our moment. "Yes?"  
"Everything alright in there, Tom?"  
"Yes, she got a tad overwhelmed is all."  
"Alright then." We both heard the skeptical tone in Luke's voice.  
Tom turned back to me, smoothing my hair back from my face. "I love you, bunny."  
I sighed, still disbelieving those words were meant for me. "I love you, bear. Go to work." He kissed me one last time, taking my breath as he left me to calm down.

The look in his eyes always gets me. The look that says he knows I'm his in whatever way he wants. The look that was in his eyes as he tossed the garment bags onto his couch then strode across the living room. I should of known his mood by the slamming of the front door. But it was look that gave everything away; dark, intense, purely male and possessive and dominant. I trembled as I set my book down.  
He towered over me, clenching and relaxing his fists. "You left."  
"I waited."  
"You left."  
"You knew where I'd be."  
Tom offered me his hand. I lay mine in his and stood. He grabbed me and pulled me against his body the moment I stood. "But not where I wanted you." His mouth claimed mine in a hot, greedy kiss. His large hands urged me upward. I gave a hop and wrapped my legs about his waist. Those hands gripped my ass then carried me up the stairs. We didn't bother with words as we kissed, parting only when we needed to pull clothing off.  
Tom placed a hand on my chest and pushed me back. I bounced on the thick mattress but he covered me, taking my breath away with kisses. His hands roamed down my body then back up to cup my face. "I love the way you look at me."  
"How's that?"  
"That I'm the only person in the world." He kissed me more insistently, nestling his broad body between my legs. I opened to him, wrapping a leg around his thigh. He touched my wet cunt with eager fingers, using my arousal to rub wet circles on my clit. He worked a finger, a second then a third in and out, his thumb flicking back and forth on my hard clit.  
My back arched off the bed, pressing my breasts to his hard chest. "Please, Tom."  
He smirked, watching my face as he fingered me. "Oh, bunny, I thought you weren't going to beg."  
"I'm not. I'm asking nicely." He chuckled. My hands skimmed up his muscular arms and into his hair, using it to pull him down into a kiss. My tongue invaded his mouth before our lips met. He moaned into the kiss. Slicking his fingers with my wetness, he stroked his cock until he was fully hard. He pulled back, propping himself over me with one arm. The other held himself straight.  
Again, Tom watched my face as he slid slowly in to the hilt. He licked his lips, watching my brows pinch and my mouth open. I flushed and began to breath heavily. "You ok?" I nodded and licked my lips. "If you need to stop, you tell me."  
"Please, Tom."  
"Since you asked so nicely." He drew his hips back then rolled them forward, each thrust longer and harder. His arm shook with effort. I writhed under him, feeling every ridge of his cock and god, it felt good. He looked from my face to where our bodies met. He licked his fingers then reached between us to rub my clit. I bucked and cried out. "Cum, baby." I trembled, meeting his thrusts with my own.  
It all became too much. I raked my nails down his back, screaming my orgasm to the skylight. He hissed and dropped to kiss me savagely, pistoning in and out of my grasping cunt until he stuttered out his release. He rested forehead against mine.  
"I love you, bunny."  
"I love you, bear." He held me against his chest as we came down, his thumb rubbing back and forth on my shoulder. His lips pressed to the top of my head. "So you got to keep the suits?" His rich, post-coital laughter brought a smile to my face.


End file.
